The Death of Me
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Please excuse my mess of updating this story. The summary's still the same as before; about our world as it comes into contact with those from a fictional world and the uncertain notion that a meteor that can make fictional things appear can give strange power to whoever it deems worthy.
1. The Beginning

Sarah was in the midst of reading _Ender in Exile_ when the bus suddenly lurched to a halt, making her drop the book. She looked up to see the bus driver calming everyone down before getting off the bus to investigate what had caused the interference. Sarah wanted to know what had happened but thought it best to stay seated. Other teens were getting out of their seats and oohing and ahhing at whatever they saw out the front window. Sarah's curiosity got the best of her and she got up to see what was worth oohing and ahhing to look at. When she got to the window, pushing her way through everyone crowded at the front, she saw it-a huge meteor rock wedged into the intersection on Airbase Rd., which was emitting a bright white glowing light. 'Where did it come from?' thought Sarah. Of course it would come from space, but what planet did this rock fall off of? Then she thought of Final Fantasy and the materia, Holy, which made her think of Aerith. Why did she die? She and Cloud would have made a great couple. But Sephiroth had to go and kill her.

Sarah went back to her seat and looked out her window just in time to see a tall figure with long silver hair fly by. Sephiroth? It couldn't be him. He's fictional. And fictional characters weren't real. But what if it were possible? What if every fictional character she could remember were real? Percy, Cloud, Reno, Demyx, Sora, etc. What if just her favorite ones were real?

And they were. Percy, Cloud, Reno, Demyx, and Sora found themselves in a world that wasn't theirs.

None of them knew each other except, Sora knew Demyx and Cloud, Demyx knew Sora, Reno knew Cloud, Cloud knew Reno and Sora, and Percy knew no one and none of them knew him. They started out as a small group standing near the glowing rock, but then departed in separate ways. Percy was the only one who stayed near the rock. Sarah saw him and wanted to get off the bus to greet him, but didn't want to get yelled at by the bus driver. But when he got noticed by the bus driver and was told to get on the bus Sarah felt a weird feeling that he shouldn't get on. She saw him try to explain to the bus driver that he wasn't a student to whatever school this bus dropped us off to, but the lady wouldn't hear it and yelled at him one last time to get on the bus.

Percy gave up and got on the bus. He was tired of arguing with the bus lady. He chose an empty seat near the back of the bus and sat there wondering how he got here.

Sarah got up and went to sit next to him. He didn't look at her at all. His head was facing down as if he were thinking real hard about something. "You probably don't know how you got here." she said, making it seem as if she were guessing his thoughts. He didn't answer her, just kept thinking. The bus lady got back on the bus, started its engine, and began its drive to the base. "I'm sorry that you're here." said Sarah, feeling sorry he was here. Percy looked at her skeptically. "If I could have just shut my thoughts up you wouldn't be here." Sarah said, blaming herself. Percy's look changed from skeptical to quizzical. "Did I imagine you're silent or am I just talking to myself right now?" Sarah said, partly wanting to hear Percy's voice. Percy gave in with a sigh. "Are you saying that you brought me here?" he asked. Sarah thought on that question before answering. Did my thoughts come to life? She guessed that they did. "I guess I did." she said. Percy looked out the window. 'Where is this bus taking me?' he thought. Then Sarah answered as if she was reading his mind. "You'll most likely have no place to go on the base, so you can stay with me if you like." she said. Percy just shook his head. He had to get back to Camp Half-Blood somehow. The bus pulled into the base gate. "What state is this?" asked Percy. Sarah gave a smile and answered, "Idaho." Percy estimated the distance from Idaho to New York in his head. That would be about 2,500 miles away. He'd need a car and some money for gas. This was going to be a long trip. He looked over at the girl he didn't have a name of and saw she was reading a book. "You know, I never got your name. Mine's Percy." he said. Sarah stopped reading and looked at Percy. "I'm Sarah." she said, then went back to reading.

The bus pulled into the 1st bus stop. Percy saw some kids get off. Sarah stayed on. "How many stops does this bus have?" he asked. "Two." Sarah said without looking up from her book. "You get off at the second?" said Percy. Sarah just nods. He leaned back on the seat while the bus moved on to the second stop. He thought about Annabeth. How she was doing. How angry she'd be to find him missing again. Oh, how he missed her even now. He thought about Camp Half-Blood and how the campers were faring without him. When the bus pulled into the second stop Sarah tugged on his arm to tell him to get off with her here. "Why?" he asked. "Because the bus driver has nowhere else to drop you off." she replied. "I'll tell her to drop me off in New York." said Percy. He'd planned to have the bus driver drive him all the way to Long Island Sound, as near the camp as he could get. But Sarah was telling him to get off here. She tugged on his arm some more. "Hurry, there's no time to chat!" she said in an angry whisper. Percy had no choice but to step off of his ride home.

"Why weren't you sitting next to me, Sarah?" asked Anna, Sarah's sister, as they stood on the sidewalk in front of the elementary school. "Because I was sitting next to him." answered Sarah, indicating Percy. Anna looked at Percy, who in turn, looked at her. "Percy, meet my sister, Anna. Anna, meet Percy." introduced Sarah. Percy gave Anna a smile. "Why does he look similar to the Percy Jackson in the movies?" asked Anna. Percy looked surprised when Anna said his last name. Sarah leaned close to whisper in Anna's ear. "Because he is _the_ Percy Jackson." Sarah whispered. Percy felt uncomfortable standing there, not saying a word. He also didn't understand why he'd be in the movies. "What do you mean, 'similar to the Percy Jackson in the movies.'?" he asked. Sarah and Anna looked at him for a while, determining if they should tell him the truth. "Let's just say in this world you're not really, real." said Sarah, "You're just a, fictional character." Percy gave her that quizzical look of his again. "How is that possible? I'm right here." he said.

Sarah decided it was time to start walking home now, and her sister agreed. They started walking toward their house with Percy. When they got home Sarah introduced Percy to her mom, who didn't believe that a movie star (she didn't believe Percy was for real) was in their house. Sarah's mom tried telling her to take Percy to the airport/bus station to go back to Hollywood or wherever he came from, but Sarah told her mom that Percy's home didn't exist in the real world. Or maybe it did. Maybe if she thought about it, it would become real. She tried thinking of Camp Half-Blood, it being in New York on Long Island Sound, and everything even the apartment of Percy's mother, Sally Jackson. Now she hoped Percy really did have a home to go to.

When Sarah's dad got home with her younger sister, Topanga, he just saw Percy as Sarah's and Anna's friend and told them to hang out outside. Sarah took off the Bennett shirt she was wearing over a white T-shirt and went outside in the front yard with Percy. Anna stayed inside and went upstairs to change clothes and do homework. Percy started walking away in the direction they had just walked to get here. "Are you sure you'll know where you're going?" asked Sarah, making Percy stop and turn around. "I'll just hop on another bus or something and make my way to New York." he replied. "Do you know your way back into town?" she said, worried he'd lose his way. She had him at that question. He didn't know where he was going to find a bus or make his way into town. "Are you suggesting you come with me?" he asked. "If you want me to." she replied. Percy thought about her parents. Would they let their daughter go with him? Before he could ask she heads back into the house and comes back out with her dad. "I'm only letting you do this because you're 18 and can make your own decisions." Her dad said, directly to her, then hops into the driver's side of the car and starts the engine. Percy looks at Sarah, amazed. She's 18. I'd thought she was 16 or my age, 17. She indicates for Percy to get in the car, then gets in the car herself. Percy gets in with Sarah in the back.

As they begin to drive off base, Sarah remembers the others. Sora, Demyx, Reno, and Cloud. What could they possibly be doing right now? But she didn't need to worry about them right now because she was going to New York with Percy. She wanted to see if she really made Camp Half-Blood appear. Then she thought of Annabeth and how angry she'd be since Percy disappeared again. She felt sorry for Annabeth, but didn't really care if Annabeth would be angry. Let Annabeth be angry at her for stealing Percy away from her. She didn't really care. She looked at Percy, who was looking out the window, and wondered what he was thinking. Probably, how he was going to get back to Annabeth or why Sarah was going with him. She basically, really was excited and hoped this was going to be an amazing adventure.

As the car was just getting into town, they saw the intersection blocked off with roadblocks and government vehicles surrounding the glowing meteor rock. People were honking their horns because they couldn't get through. Percy opened the car door and got out. "Hurry up, if you're coming or not." he said, his hand on the door, ready to close it. Sarah looked at her dad. "We're going to walk the rest of the way. K, dad?" she told him before getting out of the car. Percy closed the door and started heading into town with Sarah right behind him. As they walked they learned more about each other. Except Sarah basically already knew about Percy because she read the fictional series- _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._ Though she might not remember a lot about him, she could always ask him things to help her remind herself. "So, what about you?" asked Percy, after they were done talking about him. Sarah didn't know what to tell him. She thought about the others and how Percy didn't know who they were. "I know who those people you appeared with are." she said.

"I want to know about you." he replied.

"I don't know what I can tell you."

"Then, what's your favorite color?"

"I'd say lime green, but I like two colors. Green and yellow."

"What's your hobby?"

"Drawing and writing."

"That would be _hobbies_. What would you rather be doing right now instead of coming to New York with me?"

"I'd go to New York with you."

"I said 'what would you rather do?' not 'what are you doing now?'"

"Well, I'd come with you anyway. I'm up for adventure."

Percy was surprised. When he asked if she suggested to come with him, he thought she was kidding with her answer. It turned out that she wasn't kidding. She really wanted to go with him instead of going back home. "Well, let's go catch us a bus." he said.


	2. In the end

Sephiroth had been waiting for this moment ever since he met the girl and her mind. He was hidden in the sky, above from where she stood with the others. It wouldn't be right to just fly down there and kill her, especially with Cloud being in the group with her. He had to find another way to make everyone leave her side so he wouldn't kill anyone else.

He thought about how she had claimed to love him instead of hating him, wishing he would just die. But she showed that she wasn't afraid of him, wasn't afraid of being pierced by his sword. She wasn't even scared of facing him, but maybe felt a little weird being in front of him. She'd fight him even if either had to die.

He looked down to see them standing in a circle talking to each other. A few of them departed and the only ones that remained were a black robed figure, Cloud, and the girl. 'Why won't you just leave, Cloud?' thought Sephiroth as he landed on the nearest mountain top near the three, staying invisible to them. The girl began to head toward the mountains but Cloud stopped her before she could go. They stood talking some more before she left with the guy in the black robe. Sephiroth followed them toward a clearing just beyond the mountains. Was she heading toward Midgar? No. She stopped at the clearing with the guy, who opened a portal of darkness that Sephiroth had no idea where it led to. 'Now's my chance.' he thought, and before the girl, Sarah, could go through the portal, Sephiroth flew off the mountain and straight toward her with his sword aimed directly at her heart. When it went through, Sephiroth was pleased. He pulled his sword out of Sarah, who was now dead, and looked at the guy who had his hood off and had his mouth agape, staring at him. Sephiroth could see that the guy's hair was dirty blonde and he had blue eyes. When Sephiroth stared into those eyes, he could tell the guy wanted to kill him.

Before Demyx could swing his weapon at him, Sephiroth flew off, disappearing into the sky.


	3. Is Any of This Real?

Sora was running in circles. Or at least he thought he was. He had no idea where he was going. The only thing on his mind though was his friends: Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi.

From the glowing meteor that he had appeared by, he ran straight into town following the main road. Then he had turned left on Jackson St. and took a right after that, kept going straight till he turned right again at Albertsons and ran up to the school bus station. He turned back around and ran back to Jackson St. He sat on the curb to catch his breath. He was tired and getting nowhere in this world. Where was Donald and Goofy when he really needed them right now? He was beginning to miss his world- the island that he grew up on with Riku and Kairi. How were they taking the fact that he was missing? How worried were his parents right now? He was about to give up when something spine-chilling made him jump to his feet, his Keyblade at hand, ready to attack. He scanned his surroundings, searching for the thing that gave him that cold feeling. In the window of a store behind him, he saw the reflection of someone tall with long silver-gray hair. "Sephiroth!" said Sora with an angry look on his face. The reflection smiled and disappeared. Sora felt the cold steel of Sephiroth's blade as it slid past him, not touching him at all. As he began to sit back down on the curb, he saw Cloud come around the corner in his peripheral vision. "Hey Cloud!" said Sora, loud enough to get Cloud's attention. Cloud looked down at the curb and saw Sora sitting there. "Have you found a way back to your world yet?" he asked, sitting down next to Sora. He held his head in his hands. Sora sighed and shook his head. "No, I haven't found any possible way to get back home. How about you?" he said. "I haven't found anything either." said Cloud, "This place is confusing. I have no idea where I'm going or where I'm supposed to look." Sora gave a sigh in agreement. This world was confusing. He didn't even know what this world was even called. It looked like a mix between Traverse Town and Radiant Garden. Cloud took his head out of his hands and looked at Sora. "Sora, do you think someone, magically, brought us here on purpose?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but I guess someone could have brought us here, using magic." Sora replied. The thought hadn't occurred to him, but he started thinking about the huge glowing meteor that he had appeared next to with the others. Maybe they could go to the rock for answers. But what if it told them nothing. All he could do was sit there on the curb of Jackson St. and ponder his options.

Meanwhile, Percy and Sarah were making their way into the intersection. Sora and Cloud didn't notice them. But Sarah did and didn't say anything about it to Percy. When he noticed them he asked Sarah who they were. "The one with brown spiky hair is Sora and the one right next to him is Cloud." said Sarah, answering his question. She had hoped he wouldn't notice them and was disappointed when he had. Percy headed across the intersection to Sora and Cloud. When he got to them he waved hello. They looked up in time for him to introduce himself. "Hi, my name's Percy. I'm from New York."

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm –"

"I already know your name. Sora, right?" Percy said, before Sora could finish. Sora stood frozen solid, staring at Percy. "How-?" he was about to ask but was cut off again by Percy. "Sarah told me. Apparently, she knows you." Sora and Cloud looked at Sarah, taking her in, trying to recognize her. Cloud thrust up his hands in exasperation. "I give up! How do you know us?"

"Let's just say, your worlds are like a videogame to this world." Sarah answered. Saying that reminded Sora of what this world was called, so he asked. "This world is called Earth. It's divided up into states and countries. Were in Mountain Home, ID in the united states right now." said Sarah. She started feeling sorry for Cloud and Sora, like how she felt about Percy when he didn't have a home to go to. She thought about Destiny Islands-the world Sora grew up on with Riku and Kairi. The more she wanted them here, the more she wanted them to be back in their worlds-at home. She'd do whatever it took to make them happy, as much as they make her happy being here.

Annabeth had decided to give up on ever finding Percy since he was always going to disappear on her. She sat in her cabin trying to think of other things, but her thoughts always came back to Percy. Would he ever stop disappearing on her? Would there ever be a time when they'd be together, forever? She gave a sigh and went out to get some fresh air. She looked around and saw the kids of the god Ares battling in the practice field, then when she looked toward the mess hall she saw Grover running towards her at a full sprint. When he got to her he rested his hands on his goat legs and took deep breaths in exhaustion. "What is it, Grover?" she asked, too impatient to let him catch his breath. Grover took deep breaths while telling her what he knew. "…know where…Percy is…in Idaho…"

"Idaho? How?"

"…giant…glowing…rock?"

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"Statement." said Grover, breath fully recovered.

"Where in Idaho?" asked Annabeth, planning in her head how to get to Percy.

"Don't know. Oh wait, Mountain Home."

Annabeth thought about going to him, but what if this time he was coming to her. She didn't want to take any chances that Percy might be coming back so she ran back into her cabin and started packing everything she needed-water bottle, a few clothes, some food(that she'd get at the mess hall), and her dagger. She'd stop at no cost to get Percy back and no one, not even monsters, would get in her way.

Percy and Sarah moved on from Sora and Cloud and were now on a bus headed for Burley, ID. Sora had wanted to come along so he was also along for the journey. Cloud had, apparently, other things to do so he wouldn't be coming. The bus ride took an hour and a half so Sora decided to get to know Percy and Sarah some more. "So, is this place where you're mainly from or do you come from other places?" Sora asked Sarah first. "Uh, my family and I are in the military. Mainly my dad works for the military; me and my siblings are dependents. We move around every few years, but hopefully this will be the final place we live in. So far we've lived in, starting from when I was born, Utah, Arizona, Alaska, and Texas." Sarah said, answering his question. "That's a lot of places to live in."

"I've been to more places than that." Percy cut in. Sora looks at Percy, wanting to know more. "Have you lived in any of them?" he asked. Percy scratched the back of his head in thought. "Uh, no." Sora turns to Sarah. "Percy's home is New York. He goes on "quests" which brings him away from home all the time." she said.

"So, he's on a quest right now?" asked Sora.

"No!" said Sarah and Percy together.

"No, I'm just having one of those moments where I disappear from camp yet again." said Percy.

"Camp?"

"Percy-" begins Sarah, but is cut off by Percy.

"Camp Half-Blood. I go there. It's the only place that makes me feel normal."

"Normal? You're not normal."

"I'm a demigod. A demigod is half human, half god."

"Wow. You must be pretty powerful." said Sora, amazed.

"Not as powerful as a god/goddess. I have half the power of the gods. My father is Poseidon, the sea god."

"So, you can control the seas?"

"I can control any liquid that includes water."

Sarah decided to butt in. "I like your interest in Percy, Sora. But what are our plans for when we get off at Burley? What if we can't find a bus?"

Percy puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. If we run into any problems we'll find some other way of getting to New York."

Sarah felt relieved that Percy said that. It helped her tell herself that with her, Percy, and Sora, they could get out of anything. She curled up on her seat and turned sideways to rest her head. Sora takes her by the arm and lets her rest her head on his lap. She lays there thinking about Kairi and Riku, then looks up at Sora from his lap. "Sora? Do you miss your friends and the island?" she asked. Sora looks down at Sarah with a smile. "I do. I want to go back home so bad that I'd do anything." he replied. "I'd do anything to get you back home too, Sora." Sarah said, making a promise. Sora lays a hand on her shoulder as he looks out the window. 'Wherever you are Riku and Kairi, you'll always be with me, no matter what.' he thought quietly to himself. He faced away from the window and saw Percy staring at him. Percy quickly looked away, then looked back. "Why do you do that? Is it because you're nice or did you feel sorry for her?" he asked.

"I wanted to make her feel comfortable. You'd do the same, right?" replied Sora.

"I guess I would. But I have a girlfriend." said Percy.

"What's her name?" asked Sora.

"Annabeth." replied Percy. It made him miss her even more when he said her name.

"Is she a demigod too or just a normal girl?" asked Sora.

"She's a demigod. A daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom." replied Percy.

"So she's smart. She could probably help me find a way back to my world when we get to Camp Half-Blood." said Sora.

"Maybe. She may be smart, but she couldn't possibly figure everything out. It might take some time till she figures something out, though." said Percy. Sora rests his head back and closes his eyes. Percy leaves his eyes open and thinks about home. They ride the rest of the way in silence.


	4. Riding the Winds

When they stepped off the bus in the small town of Burley, ID., a huge gust of wind greeted them. Sarah hugged herself for warmth as she shivered against the cold. "I had no idea it was going to be cold in Burley. I should've brought a jacket." she said. She looked over and saw that Percy and Sora weren't shivering from the coldness. 'If they're not cold, then I'll just have to adjust myself to their level.' she thought, trying to make herself as warm as possible. But then she thought of how they were more experienced at traveling than she was. Being cold, she thought of her jacket and immediately felt warmth. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing the jacket she had thought of. She quickly zipped it up and put her hands in its pockets. It felt warm and she was happy.

They discussed another possible way of getting to New York because they had no money for the next ride. "We could borrow a boat and sail the Snake River into Wyoming." suggested Sarah. "Where would we get a boat?" asked Percy.

"We'd 'borrow' it from someone or we could ask for it." answered Sarah.

"Maybe we can fly all the way to New York in a plane." suggested Sora. Percy gives Sora a questioning look. "And where might we get a plane?" he asked, quizzically. Sora puts his head down in shame, humiliated. Sarah felt sorry for Sora. She looked up expecting a plane to magically appear in the sky and that's when she saw it, The Highwind from Final Fantasy VII.

A ladder was lowered down to let the three aboard. Once they were aboard, Sarah wondered how the Highwind had appeared because she hadn't thought of it. But then, fictional characters could think of their own things, but she liked to think it was her that brought everything together, in thought.

Cloud walked over to them and welcomed them aboard the Highwind and introduced them to his friends, Tifa, Cid, Red XIII, and Barrett. Once they all got to know each other, they started discussing their business. "So, where are you three heading, anyway?" Tifa asked Sora.

"We're going to New York." he answered, "Could you take us there?" Tifa twisted her face in thought, then returned to her normal face, frowning. "I'm afraid we don't know where that is."

"It's about 2,500 miles or less from here," said Percy, "and it's in the east." Once they got that information, they headed the ship in the direction Percy had told them. Percy stayed above deck the entire flight while the others stayed below deck. He was thinking of Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth again. He wondered if Annabeth would be at the camp or off searching for him. Wherever she was other than the camp, he'd have a hard time finding her.

Annabeth found herself in a tight situation that she couldn't seem to get out of. How could this be happening to her? She's a daughter of Athena for christ's sake. Unless fate was telling her Percy was already on his way back to her and she should have waited back at camp. She had gotten too ahead of herself and may have caused herself to have bad luck because she had had all of the unluckiest things happen to her that would occasionally happen to everyone else most of the time. She now found herself with a broken ankle and bruised ribs, sitting in a ditch in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and no way to get herself back to camp.

She thought, 'If Percy's coming back to New York, maybe he'll see me on the way and we could go back to camp together.' All she could do was wait and hope that he would come.

Sarah was in the ship's operational room viewing herself as how she sees herself in her mind. She saw herself as one with Sora that hers and his power is much more than anybody else's; as one combined.

Anna, Sarah's sister, was resting on the couch watching _Criminal Minds_ when she caught a glimpse of silver hair and light blue eyes out the window. She immediately cursed herself for falling for Sarah's crazy thoughts of the imagination coming to life. But the guy seemed real that Anna wanted to get a closer look. She paused her show (she was watching it on Plex) and went out the front door to see if her thought was true.

He seemed to be confused about where he was, so Anna walked up to him and asked, "Are you lost?" He looked at her and gave her a nod. "What's your name? I'm Anna." she said. When he told her his name, which was Riku, she practically fell down, as if she were dead. Riku caught her and held her in his arms.

Sora walked into the operational room to find Sarah daydreaming in a chair. He gave a cough that let her know he was in the room. She looked up at him, startled from her dream. "What were you dreaming about?" Sora asked. Sarah thought that if she and Sora were connected by heart, they could be connected by thought. So she and Sora can speak to each other telepathically now. Sora, apparently, knew she was dreaming, but didn't know what she was dreaming about. "Oh, nothing. Just the usual adventure type stuff a normal person would dream up." Sarah replied.

"You're not normal?" asked Sora.

"I'm normal, in a weird, unusual way."

"How weirdly unusual are you?"

"Uh…, to the extent of where I spend too much time in my head than in reality."

Sora sat in a chair across from where Sarah was sitting. "So, you'd rather spend time in your head than be here right now, venturing to New York?"

"I still want to be here. I just can't help it if my mind just suddenly wanders off."

"So, while on an adventure you can't help but go on another adventure in your head."

"Yeah, I guess."

Sarah pulled away from Sora in her mind. She was elsewhere now. In her mind, she and Sora were fighting against each other. They both looked angry. Neither of them seemed to want to stop until either of them were dead. She pulled away from the vision and stared at Sora. "What?" he asked, feeling terrible because of the way she was staring at him, like she'd just seen something dreadful. Her look changed to sadness before she replied. "Sora, promise we'll never get angry at each other." Sora sighed in relief that it was nothing worse. "I promise. I swear on my heart and soul that I will never be angry with you." Sora promised. Sarah smiled at Sora for his kindness. Hopefully, they don't find themselves in that sort of predicament.


	5. When All Else Fails

That night, the Highwind was caught in a storm. All the crew members were up and about securing the ship. Cloud told the three to stay inside the aircraft while him and his friends did all the things needed to keep the Highwind in the air. Sarah looked out the window and saw chaos. Wind was blowing fiercely, dark clouds full of thunder were everywhere, and it looked like a tornado and hurricane combined. Sora and Percy were pacing in the room that they were in, wanting to help Cloud and the others. "Guys, sit down. It's going to be all right. Cloud-I mean Cid surely knows what he's doing." Sarah said, trying to comfort them. Sora stopped pacing and sat down in the closest chair and held his head in his hands looking worried. "How could you be so calm, Sarah? The ship could go down any minute now." Sora asked.

"I'm just as worried as you are. I just have faith that Cloud and the others have everything under control. I know we'll make it." Sarah replied, calmly. Sora smiled. He knew she was confident in what she said. Percy stopped pacing and stood before the window. "What if something bad happens and the others need our help?" he asked. No one answered him because they didn't know. None of them could read the future. Percy sat down in a chair next to Sora. "I had a dream last night. Annabeth was hurt and stuck somewhere. If we can get out of this storm safely, we can go look for her and take care of her injuries." he said. "That must be terrible. Knowing someone you love is injured and can do nothing about it till you're safely out of a storm." Sarah said. Sora gave her a wary look. He had read her mind and knew that she didn't really care about Annabeth. Percy gave them both a quizzical look. "What is up with you two lately? Why have you been acting so strange?" he asked suspiciously. Sora and Sarah both looked at each other, determining whether they should tell Percy or not. Sora decided it wouldn't harm them to tell him. "Me and Sarah can telepathically speak to each other and can partially get into each other's minds." Sora said. Percy looked surprised. "So, you guys can read each other's thoughts." he said in wonder. Sarah and Sora just stared at him, confirming what Sora said as true. All three of them agreed it could come in handy.

Cloud rushed into the room they were in with Red XIII right behind him. "Guys, the storms caused the ship to have engine problems. We will have to evacuate the aircraft immediately." Cloud said with a serious expression on his face. The three of them quickly got up and followed Cloud to the ship's exit without saying a word. They grabbed their parachutes and prepared to jump off the ever failing aircraft that would eventually crash onto the earthen ground. Sarah had never done this before so Cloud explained what she should do in the shortest way he could. Once they all jumped it felt like flying, in a way that was technically falling. Once they got within the limited amount of feet they all pulled the string that would activate their parachutes. If one of theirs weren't to work, they could be caught by one of the others who had working parachutes. All of their parachutes worked and they landed safely on the ground, away from the Highwind, and continued on their journey.

A few weeks later Sarah, Sora, and Percy find themselves in Ohio. They head into a town that's been infested with the undead. Percy and Sora use their weapons to hack their way into a camp of survivors. There they meet Daryl, the leader. They tell him their whole entire story and where they're heading to. He agrees to help them if they help him first. "I need you to go into town and grab a few supplies. Most of us don't have the strength to do it and I got to stay here to protect everyone." Daryl said.

"Okay, we'll help you." Sarah said. They headed into town and searched every building for anything useful for the survivors. A few of the undead got in the way but Percy and Sora took care of them. Sarah started thinking that she should have a weapon to protect herself. She envisioned herself wielding Oblivion, a keychain of Sora's Keyblade. As she was walking through an old, worn down building she was ambushed by two walkers and didn't know how she could defend herself so she just turned around and ran outside to a whole group of walkers. She would have been able to walk back into the building and head out another way but the two that ambushed her were blocking her way. 'Sora! Percy! Help me!' she thought, desperately searching for a way out. Then she thought _what if they were stuck somewhere else too._ Before she could find a way out, one of the walkers behind her reached out and grabbed her. She freaked out and screamed, alerting all the other walkers of her presence. A bunch of them, arms held out, began coming towards her. The ones that were closer she kicked away. "Sora! Percy! Help me!" she finally said out loud considering the fact that she was already in danger. As she began to wear herself out, Sora comes to her rescue killing as many walkers as possible. Sarah fell to the ground as she passed out. She blurrily sees Percy and Sora by her side before she closes her eyes.

Sarah wakes up in a makeshift bed made from scavenged parts. She figured she must be in the camp. Sora walks in holding something in his hand and sits on a bucket next to the bed. She instantly knew he was going to give her something. She stayed silent so not to seem rude. "I know that you know that I brought you something, but can you guess what it is?" he said teasingly. Sarah scratched the back of her head, thinking. She had always been waiting for the moment when Sora would give her his keychain, Oblivion. She couldn't see him doing it right now, considering that he always told her in her mind that he'd never give her Oblivion. "Is it Oblivion?" she asked, knowing she was right. Sora nodded and opened his hand out in front of her to reveal the keychain. It was a short black chain with a flat, black kingdom hearts crown at its end. "I'm giving it to you, even though you haven't gotten me the Ultima weapon yet, to protect yourself." said Sora, stating the current discussion we had and always will have through the end of time. "I'm doing my best trying to get the materials to make it for you, so don't worry. You'll have it either a month or a year from now." Sarah said reassuringly. Sora eyed Sarah warily. "You better have it by then." he said, putting the keychain in Sarah's hand before leaving the tent.

Sarah held the keychain flat on her palm, observing the treasure she'd always wanted. 'I will keep this close to my heart as much as I keep you close to my heart too.' she thought directly to Sora. In a flash of light the keychain turns into the Oblivion keyblade. She wields it proudly, excited that she finally has it. She did a few practice swings as Percy came in through the tent. He almost got whacked on the head by the blade but ducked just in time. "Me and Sora finished getting the rest of the supplies and they agreed to drive us all the way through Ohio, with the exception of picking up Annabeth and dropping us off in Pittsburgh." he said recovering from the reaction from the blade. He then noticed the black blade in Sarah's hand. "Where'd you get the weapon?" he asked, taking interest in the weapon. "From Sora." she replied. "Oh. Well, be ready to go in 5 minutes." said Percy before leaving the tent.

Once everyone was ready they got into a military cargo truck and began their drive through Ohio.


	6. When Help is Needed

Anna found herself in a helicopter with Riku and two other guys; both in suits, one wearing a ponytail, and the other completely bald, which freaked her out considering her fear/dislike of bald people. The one with the ponytail, his name was Reno and the one who was bald, his name was Rude were the ones flying the copter. You're probably wondering how they met, but let's just say there was a little landing trouble when Reno reunited with Rude and began arguing about their mission orders. They met Anna and Riku as the two were walking around the neighborhood, Anna was answering Riku's questions when Reno and Rude's helicopter hovered above them. They each agreed to help each other out, to find Sora, Sarah, and the secret government headquarters. They were hovering above the security station near the entrance of the official government headquarters. "Are you ready, Anna?" asked Riku, letting down the rope ladder. The plan was to infiltrate the government's main building and get information on where they kept the glowing meteor rock. She nodded that she was ready and they began descending the ladder. Once they snuck past the security gate, they made their way to the building in the center of all the other buildings and headed inside, careful not to be noticed. Anna made her way, somehow, into the secured lab where the earth scientists worked. She looked everywhere for information until she saw a portion of the rock on an examining table. She went over to it and picked it up. A faint glow emanated from it. And then the rock shocked her like how static electricity shocks you when you rub your feet on carpet and then touch something metal. She drops the rock and cradles her hand. She walks out of the lab and runs into a scientist. She thinks to run but the scientist just looked at her and said, "Would you mind putting these files away for me, please?"

"Um, sure." she replied. The scientist hands her the files and walks away. As soon as he's gone she opens the files and looks at them. While going through them she comes across a paper with this information:

 **Name:** unidentified rock

 **Location:** government storage

 **Aisle:** 7 **#:** 002539

She closes the file and puts it on a desk in the lab, then runs out to find Riku, who is busy rummaging through the archives. He stopped his rummaging when Anna came in. "Did you find anything, Anna?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got the location of where they're keeping It." she replied.

"Really?" Riku said, smiling. Anna nodded. "It's in government storage, aisle 7, number 002539." she recited from memory.

"Good. Now let's get out of here." said Riku, already leaving the room with Anna right behind him. On their way back to Reno and Rude, they were halted by a giant metal robot with huge guns as arms aimed at them. Riku's weapon appeared in his hand and he prepared to fight. He motioned Anna to go to the helicopter. She ran to the ladder and climbed into the copter as Riku used all his strength to bring down the metal machine. At one point, he jumped into the air and was going to swing his blade at the big metal monster but was shocked when the thing shot him, sending him back to the ground. Anna, seeing what happened, climbed back down the ladder and ran over to protect Riku. She stood in front of the machine with her arms held out. "I won't let you kill him! He's my friend!" she yelled. Then, all of a sudden, blasts of energy shoots out of her hands and blows the giant metal man to pieces. With it raining metal and all, Anna drapes an arm around Riku, pulls him up, and brings him over to the ladder. By the time they were in the helicopter, security and government officials were out surveying the mess. Reno looked at both Riku and Anna. "So, what did you two find out?" he asked. Anna told him the information she told Riku. Then Reno pulled out a map of the government's base. "Now all we have to do is make a plan to steal the meteor." he said.

Sarah, Percy, and Sora found Annabeth lying in a ditch on the outskirts of Pittsburgh, Ohio. Percy quickly got out of the vehicle and went over to pick her up and bring her back. Annabeth couldn't say anything, considering the weather that she, too, had experienced. She was cold, wet, and in pain because of her injuries. As soon as she was in the vehicle a blanket was wrapped around her and Sarah and Sora were staring at her. Sora was smiling and Sarah was not caring. Sora nudged Sarah on her shoulder and she gave a small smile.

Demyx found himself in a desert wasteland, which was presumably the state of Montana but he didn't know that. Considering how hot and dry the place was, Demyx kept himself hydrated with his sitar that he used to control his water magic through. But soon enough he'd run out of mana to use his ability.

After a while of endless walking, he falls to the hot sand. _I can't take this anymore. I'm worn out and soon I'll be needing water._ he thought.

Suddenly, the ground starts to vibrate underneath him.

"Huh? What the-" he said, being cut off by something exploding itself out of the ground throwing him back. The thing was huge, made of metal, and looked like a scorpion. It had its tail raised and ready to strike. What sounded like a ton of gears turning, was the monster straightening itself out. Demyx stared at it in shock. He couldn't beat that thing. It was bigger than him and he'd already run out of mana, but he still had his sitar.

As the metal monster known as Scorponok began its attack by jabbing the sharp point of its tail at Demyx, he held his sitar over his head which the tail hit and tore a hole through the instrument.

"You broke my only prized possession! You'll pay for what you've done!" he said angrily.

Scorponok's gears whirred angrily at Demyx. Demyx ran angrily at the monster and slid under it, grabbing and pulling at gears for a handhold. He wanted to find the thing's heart and crush it, but before he could start digging at the metal parts, Scorponok burrowed into the sand. Demyx took a deep breath before being enveloped in the tiny grains. He had to keep his eyes closed or he'd be blinded. Blindly digging at the chest of the monster, Demyx makes his way inside it.

Bursting from the ground, Scorponok goes crazy trying to get him out.

Inside, Demyx could barely hear himself think with all the loud gears that kept this monster moving. Something sharp pierces his arm and he looked down to see the end of the creature's tail jammed into its body. Was it willing to harm itself just to kill him? Taking a look at his arm he finds a deep, nail-sized hole with blood oozing from it. Seething in pain he resumes his search for the thing's heart. He soon finds a glowing spark with a square cage around it. Attempting to break the cage with his foot, Scorponok's tail jams into the part of its body near where Demyx's head was. A good thing he had moved it in time, barely having the sharp point slide past his ear. With that move, Demyx realized he really needed to stop the bleeding from his arm. With all his strength he rips some cloth from his coat and uses it as a bandage. After tying it around his arm he continues to break the cage protecting what must be the monster's heart.

He is halted when Scorponok rolls around a few times on the sand to shake Demyx out. Demyx holds his ground and finally shoves his foot through the casing, crushing the spark.

Scorponok's rolling is stopped as it completely shuts down.

Crawling out of the mass of metal that was once a towering, evil, robot-scorpion, he stands up looking at the thing. He couldn't believe that he'd beaten it and he was smaller than the brutal monster. Walking over to his ruined sitar, he picks it up with two hands. Holding the instrument close to his chest, he cried.

"You defeated that thing?" said the unfamiliar voice of a teenage boy.

Demyx looked up to see a dark-skinned boy staring at him. "Uh…" he began.

"Cool! You must be pretty strong, huh?" said the boy.

Demyx stood up with the broken sitar in his hand. "Who are you?" he asked.

The boy walks up to him. "I'm Carter. Carter Kane. I just came over here from just somewhere out there. My sister, Sadie will show up eventually." he said, pointing back behind him.

"You're out here alone with your sister?" asked Demyx.

"No. We're with Thoth. He's driving the 'copter." replied Carter.

"'Copter?" said Demyx, confused. And at that, a helicopter appears hovering over the two. Through the window Demyx could see a man at the controls and a girl with blonde hair right next to him. Things were getting weirder and weirder everyday. Not being able to take all the pressure, Demyx passes out realizing how thirsty he really was.

Back in the cargo truck with Sarah, Percy, Sora, and Annabeth things were turning out bad. For starters, Sarah couldn't look at Annabeth at all without feeling guilty for not caring about her. Percy took it as the fact that she hated Annabeth and gave her the cold shoulder.

"It's not what you think." consoled Sora. He was reassuring Percy that Sarah's thoughts weren't of hate for Annabeth. He didn't say what the true notion of her thoughts were because he was going to let her tell Percy.

Sarah didn't want to tell Percy anything. If she was going to share her true thoughts, it would be with Annabeth, alone.

Sora gave Sarah a concerned look. _What's the matter? Why aren't you telling him?_ he thought.

 _Because I don't want to._ she thought back.

 _Why?_

 _I don't want to tell him. I want to tell her._

 _Annabeth?_

 _Yeah._

 _Oh._

Sora sat in silence, partially turning his head to look out the window.

Sarah gave Percy a quick glance, then looked away from him by staring at the window when she saw the angry look he was giving her.

 _You won't understand. Not while you're angry._ she thought to herself.

Sora turned to her, apparently he read her thought, giving her a warm smile. Sarah turned to see the smile and gave a small smile back.

Percy turns to Sora, the angry expression diminishing. "What is she thinking? Why isn't she talking to me? Does she really hate Annabeth? Is it because she's jealous?" he asked, a billion questions on his mind.

Sora looks to Sarah as if to get permission to speak. Sarah keeps facing the window.

 _Go ahead, but don't tell him what I want to tell Annabeth._ she thought directly to Sora.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. She wants to talk to Annabeth, alone." explained Sora to Percy.

 _I want to tell her so I can apologize for being uncaring towards her._ thought Sarah to herself.

 _So that's what this is about. You feel guilty for your carelessness towards her._ thought Sora to Sarah.

 _I want to forget so I can remember it later after we've gotten to the camp._ "Percy, I challenge you to a duel." said Sarah.

Percy stares at her in shock. "So you don't hate Annabeth. You hate me." he said. Apparently, he still wondered about what she was thinking.

"No. I just want to focus my mind on something else." said Sarah.

"Okay then. We'll have our duel once we get to Pittsburgh." Percy decided to leave Sarah's thoughts alone. She'd talk about it later.


End file.
